The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot 2
by StarryEyes880
Summary: The evil WareWolf is on the loose, looking for the World Warrior gems to destroy the world!  Can Crash stop him?  Can even Benjamin stop him?  By my little brother.
1. Chapter 1: WareWolf

**The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot 2**

**Chapter 1: **WareWolf

In _The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot_, Benjamin's arch-nemesis, Dr. Sly, tricked the famous Crash Bandicoot in thinking Benjamin was a villain. But after a talk, Benjamin and Crash joined forces to defeat Dr. Sly and his minions, thwarting his plans.

**But that was LAST time! Let's find out what happens THIS time…**

As you remember at the end, an evil furry hand came out of the ground from the depths of the Earth. It was WareWolf, one of the seven World Warriors, but he was quite evil. After 1,000,000 years, WareWolf was sealed underground in the depths of the Earth for a year. But now, he's BACK! "At last, free from that terrible prison!" WareWolf shuddered. "Now where to cause trouble." WareWolf looked around. All he saw was a light under the sand. He picked it up and brushed it off. It was a red gem, about as big as a Power Crystal. "That's it!" WareWolf exclaimed. "A World Warrior gem, the source of the World Warrior's powers! I'll look for the other four and use them to destroy the planet! And no one will stand in my WAY!"

_WareWolf wants the World Warrior gems? Those are the gems from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back! Can Crash and Ben stop him?_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos on Earth

**Chapter 2: **Chaos on Earth

Meanwhile, in the Bandicoot Kingdom, Crash Bandicoot was relaxing on N. Sanity Beach with wumpa whip in his hand. Coco Bandicoot was typing on her laptop furiously, trying to complete her document. All Crunch Bandicoot was doing was push-ups, with Aku-Aku supporting him. Benjamin Bandicoot was surfing on the waves.

"Hey, Crash!" Benjamin yelled to his friend. "Look at this move!" He went behind a huge wave, then on top of it, and did THREE flips in the air! Crash and the other bandicoots clapped their hands. But suddenly, the sky started getting dark.

"What's going on?" Coco asked Aku-Aku. "Benjamin! Look out!" Benjamin looked behind him. A gigantic wave was right behind him, onto the shore.

Aku-Aku started worrying. "I think it's because someone's using the powers of one of the World Warrior gems in a bad way, but only the World Warriors can use their full powers!" He looked down to the ground. "WareWolf," he said. Crash stared at Aku-Aku with a strange face.

"What?" Crash asked. Benjamin turned to Crash.

"He's the most evilest World Warrior of them all. The World Warriors are ancient heroes, except for WareWolf, who lived for over a million years, protecting the world from evil," Benjamin explained. "And when a World Warrior uses a World Warrior gem to make chaos, that isn't good. Especially when they're using all five World Warrior gems. Then that warrior could destroy the universe! And we don't want that!" Then Benjamin looked up in the sky. It was time for a brand-new adventure!

_Can Crash and Ben stop WareWolf's evil plan? Find out in Chapter 3._

_To learn more about Benjamin, read _The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot. _Please R&R as soon as possible._


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle  Part 1

**Chapter 3: **The Battle – Part 1

**Note: **Before we start, I can't believe only one person reviews my Crash Bandicoot stories! Also, I'd like to thank Super Saiyan Crash, Luigifan01, Kamejen, HeoandReo, Nintendo Mania, ElementUchihaMaster, Sonic Phantom and Lalalei for their great reviews on all my past stories,_ Crash Bandicoot and the Turtleheads, Toontown: Gloomer, Crash Bandicoot and the Hedgehog, Crash Bandicoot and the Plumber, Sonic: The Sword of Light, Mario Kart: EXtreme Dream Race, Teamwork Never Dies, The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot _and _The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot II. _They were great! Mostly yours, Super Saiyan Crash! Anyways, back to the story! I almost wasted the entire chapter from this note!

**Let's continue, shall we?**

Benjamin Bandicoot and Crash Bandicoot ran through the field, looking for WareWolf or the World Warrior gem. "This is taking forever!" Crash complained.

"Chill out, pal!" Ben told Crash. "The sooner we find WareWolf, the better! And I think we found him."

"With the 2nd gem!" Crash yelped. They saw WareWolf standing on a hill with a green gem in his hand.

"Too late, boys!" WareWolf told them. "Like they always say: 'Finders, Keepers!' Ha!" Crash got furious.

"All right, Ware-Butt!" Crash yelled at the villain. "Let's see what you think of a Tornado Spin!" Crash started spinning and aimed at WareWolf. The villain grinned. When Crash's spin touched WareWolf's purple nuclear suit, Crash went flying back, badly injured.

"How pathetic!" WareWolf laughed. "And now for you!" He pointed at Benjamin, who used his speed power to run behind WareWolf without WareWolf knowing. "Where'd he go?" the villain asked himself. Then Benjamin jumped on his head and into the sky. WareWolf was furious. Then he disappeared. Benjamin was confused.

"Ben, look out!" Crash yelled, but it was too late. WareWolf pummeled Benjamin from above him, knocking him down to the ground, creating a huge crater.

"You two are the most pathetic fools I've ever met!" WareWolf told them as he flew off with the two World Warrior gems. Crash got up and ran to the crater and looked at his bandicoot friend. Benjamin was covered with big, black bruises.

"Pal, are you okay?" Crash asked. Benjamin didn't answer. Crash's new partner, Benjamin Bandicoot, was dead. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Crash yelled to the sky.

_What the? Why did I write that?!? I'm so stupid! I just made the hero die! But don't worry. If he was dead, how could I make a _Benjamin Bandicoot III? _Still, that was sad. What kind of bad guy is WareWolf? One thing we know: He isn't giving up! What will happen in Chapter 4?_

_Please read and review, and give me suggestions of the events._


	4. Chapter 4: Ben Is Alive?

**Chapter 4: **Ben is Alive?

When Crash Bandicoot returned home and told his friends about the bad news, they were all sad. Even Crunch was crying! Coco hugged Crash in sadness, and Aku-Aku's head dropped to the floor. But then he looked up. "What's that sound?" Aku-Aku asked. Crash, Coco and Crunch looked at Aku-Aku, confused. "I heard something," Aku-Aku told them.

"But I didn't," Crash said. He put his hand by his ear. He could only hear the wind.

Meanwhile, back in the crater, Benjamin Bandicoot was lying in the dirt, dead. But then, a light came from the sky and shined on him. Ben's bruises all disappeared and he got up, not feeling injured at all. Benjamin was alive! He brushed the dirt off him. He looked up into the light. He saw the faces of five of the World Warriors. "Ben," the oldest one said. "You're the one. You can defeat WareWolf. Just remember, a good World Warrior with a heart of gold can never die. And to make sure WareWolf's defeated, here." The faces spun in a circle around Benjamin. Then a light engulfed him. Benjamin came out, but he had golden fur, bronze pants, and silver eyes. He was Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged! "Remember," the oldest said. "A World Warrior can't kill a World Warrior, but only a Charged World Warrior can kill a World Warrior, even if they have all the World Warrior gems." Then the faces disappeared.

Benjamin smiled. Then he yelled to the sky, "Beware, WareWolf! You are about to be defeated by Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged!"

_Wow! Ben's alive! But when I made Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged, I didn't want to call him Super Ben, because that would be coping Sonic the Hedgehog, DBZ and Super Saiyan Crash's Super Crash Bandicoot, so I chose Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged. The 2__nd__ part of the battle will be coming soon._

_Please R&R. I need more reviews from other people than Super Saiyan Crash!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle Part 2

**Chapter 5: **The Battle – Part 2

WareWolf smiled as he grabbed a yellow gem from a jewelry store. Only one more World Warrior gem! He started to run off, until he heard a familiar voice, yelling, "Stop right there, WareWolf!" He turned around. He saw Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged!

"Well," WareWolf told Ben: Charged. "Looks like a yellow bandicoot is going to try to stop…ME?!?" He jumped, noticing it was Benjamin Bandicoot in Charged Mode! "Impossible!" he yelled.

"Well, remember, WareWolf," Benjamin told him. "A World Warrior with a heart of gold can never die." WareWolf got so mad his ears were steaming.

"Well, take THIS!" WareWolf yelled. The World Warrior gems surrounded him and created a huge blast at Benjamin, which bounced off like a ball. "I don't have the last gem," he thought. "Wait! There it is!" He jumped into a mine truck and took a purple gem from it. He had all the World Warrior gems! But then, Ben thought. He put his arms up in the air, and ancient masks came down, shooting the gems, each one blowing up. "WHAT?!?" WareWolf yelped.

"Now, you're down!" Benjamin yelled. The masks started shooting WareWolf at full charge, blowing up his suit. "Now it's OVER!" Ben yelled as his silver laser eyes hit WareWolf, turning him into crystal. Then, a car came driving by, crushing the crystals. The world never had to worry about WareWolf again.

Back at Crash's house, the Bandicoots were watching the news when they noticed that WareWolf was defeated. "But who defeated him?" Coco asked.

"Me."

The Bandicoots turned around. They saw a bandicoot with yellow fur. Then a light engulfed him, and they saw Benjamin Bandicoot! "But you were dead!" Crash exclaimed.

"But I'm a World Warrior," Ben told them. "And a World Warrior with a heart of gold never dies."

StarryEyes880 

What a great story! Probably one of my longest stories, in words and all, not in chapters. Still, the adventure isn't over yet!

UPCOMING EVENTS IN MY STORIES 

**Teamwork Never Dies – **_Chapter 5 – _Now the Subspace Army is really on the loose! And Sonic and the Pokémon Trainer have to team up! That won't be easy!

**MarioKart: EXtreme Dream Race – **_Chapter 4 – _We discover that Michael Whattabooer isn't real. It's a disguise for one of Mario's enemies! But who?

**F-Zero Jr. 1 – **_Chapter 2 – _Cody tells his friends that he's racing in the F-Zero Finals! What are their responses?

**Sonic: The Sword of Light – **_Chapter 3 – _Sonic discovers what the Sword of Light is, and also discovers the Royal Super Villain Service is after it. Can he protect it?


End file.
